fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Maeda (Danganronpa Another)
For the Yuki incarnation that appears in Super Danganronpa Another 2, see: Yuki Maeda (Super Danganronpa Another 2). ---- |birth date= |height=169 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=56 kg |bust=75 cm |blood type=O |hobby=Playing video games'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |likes=Normal daily life |dislikes=Cowardly deeds |liked food= |disliked food= * Mushrooms * Tomatoes |family= * Unnamed father * Aiko Maeda (mother) |participated= |fates=Dies at the end of the Killing Game |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists= |voice actors=LINUJ (린유즈)}} Yuki Maeda (마에다 유우키 Maeda Yuuki) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Luck (초고교급 행운 Cho go gyu geup haeng-un). Gallery :For more images of Yuki, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Yuki Maeda (Danganronpa Another)/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Yuki is a young man on the shorter side with tanned skin, bright orange-red hair and pale brown eyes. His short hair is parted to one side and is generally quite neat, although parts of it stick out in soft curls. In contrast to this, his real identity Utsuro appears to have much messier and much curlier hair and paler skin, giving off a dishevelled and tired appearance. During his time at Kibōgamine Gakuen, Yuki is shown dressed in a neat white, long-sleeved shirt which he does not tuck into his trousers and a pale orange sleeveless vest over a bright red tie. He also wears light grey trousers and brown school pumps/shoes. At the end of the game when his true identity is revealed, he rolls up his sleeves to mid-arm length in addition to taking off his tie and letting it hang loosely around his neck. During the party in Chapter 4, he alters his appearance slightly, not unlike the rest of the surviving cast, making himself appear more formal. He appears with his red hair neater, combed out to have less hairs sticking off of it. He changes his vest and tie for a white blazer with orange buttons, a white shirt with an upright collar and a bright red bow-tie. Name Etymology Yuki's first name is written using the kanji 勇 (yū), which means "courage", and 気 (ki), meaning "spirit" or "mind". His last name, Maeda, is a common surname used in Japan, which roughly means "front rice paddy". Personality As a high school student who was only picked by lottery to enter Kibōgamine Gakuen, Yuki does not possess any special characteristics, seeing himself as "ordinary" and "average". Nonetheless, he strives to do his best everyday and wants to befriend his classmates in many ways he can. However, this persona was a result of his memories being altered. The real identity of Yuki Maeda is Utsuro; someone in despair who lost interest in life, and finds most things boring. He speaks in a rather blunt and harsh manner. It is implied he has a more decent side as he spends a significant time wandering and using his luck to help others, but it was just to pass the time. History Early Life Utsuro grew up happy in a good family. It is described that as soon as he was born, illnesses were cured around where he lived. However, his parents eventually found out about his abilities with luck, and began to use him like a charm to fill their greedy needs. After realizing his, he became miserable. He learned to control his luck, but his power wasn't well-rounded; he could use his powers to get anything, but the "process" of doing that didn't exist. For example, he could ace a math exam without actually learning mathematics. If he thinks he wants to study machines, he becomes well acquainted with machines. Whatever he thought, it was just done, with no sense of accomplishment or satisfaction. Because of this, he became bored with the world, and ran away from home. He was able to live by himself on the streets thanks to his ability, and on his journeys, started helping many people in need, including Akane Taira and members of Void. However, this was not because he was a good person; it was just because it was a "good deed" to do, and he got bored of that as well. As everything went as he wanted, he was no longer interested in anything. He attempted suicide multiple times, but failed again and again thanks to his ability. At some point, Utsuro met Junko Enoshima, and she made him feel something for the first time in forever-- despair, likely-- and he began following her footsteps, orchestrating DRA's killing game with Akane in preparation for class 78's killing game at her request. To infiltrate Kibōgamine Gakuen, Utsuro kidnapped and took on the identity of Yuki Maeda. To blend in with everyone else, his memories were altered at the beginning of the killing game. Killing Game After reading up on his classmates, Yuki would head to Kibōgamine Gakuen to meet the other Ultimate's in his class, leading him into the Entrance Hall where he'd find them all gathered. After talking some, Akane would suggest that they all introduced themselves to each other, which was agree on between most of the students, leading for Yuki to talk to them one by one, while the ones not in line did so between each other. After introductions concluded, the students would begin to head into the main school building. Taking a step forwards, however, would begin to blur the vision for the students, leading for them all to pass out: unconscious. At an unknown amount of time afterwards the students would begin to wake up once again, finding themselves situated in empty classrooms. They would all begin to regroup at the entrance hall to discuss the events that had just taken place. Soon an anonymous announcement would begin to play, which instead directed the students to the Gym. Arriving there, they would be met with Monokuma, who would announce the beginning of the Killing School Life. Talent & Abilities Luck Called "Heavenly Luck" by Akane Taira, Yuki was born with the talent of fortune, an ability that granted everything he wanted and brought luck to the people around him. Whatever he wills, will come to reality; for example, Tsurugi Kinjo was able to survive a gunshot to the head simply because Yuki didn't want him to die. This is also how he came to resemble the real Yuki Maeda so greatly, as his luck changed his body to be the same. However, the flip side of this is that he became bored and jaded with the world due to this ability; as nothing had any meaning. Despair References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Masterminds